finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Spherimorph
| Lightning = Tùy | Water = Tùy | Ice = Tùy | Holy = - | Common Steal = Ether | Rare Steal = Turbo Ether | Bribe = N/A | Common Drop = Lv. 2 Key Sphere | Rare Drop = Lv. 2 Key Sphere | Weapon Drop = Piercing, Firestrike, Lightningstrike, Waterstrike, Icestrike | Armor Drop = Fire Ward, Lightning Ward, Water Ward, Ice Ward | Ronso Rage = N/A | Attacks = Physical attack, Fire, Thunder, Water, Blizzard, Press, Elemental Shift | Resistant to = Poison (90), Threaten (75), Zanmato (Lv. 4) | Immune to = Silence, Sleep, Darkness, Petrification, Slow, Revivification, Death, Provoke, Sensor, Scan, Delay, Eject | Other Information = Spherimorph luôn kị một yếu tố và hấp thụ với những yêu tố còn lại (trừ Holy). Yếu tố mà nó kị sẽ thay đổi trong trận đánh. }} Spherimorph là một Fiend dạng lỏng trong Final Fantasy X, cả nhóm sẽ chạm trán với nó tại Macalania Woods. Sau khi vượt qua chuyến hành trình xuyên qua khu rừng này, Auron sẽ nhớ lại một điều gì đó khi mà trước đây ông gặp được khi hành trình cùng Braska và Jecht, sau đó ông đốn những bụi cây ven đường làm lộ ra một lối đi. Lối đi này dẫn đến một hồ nước tuyệt đẹp, dòng nước chảy êm đềm tại đây là thứ để tạo ra các viên sphere. Bất ngờ, Spherimorph hiện ra và tấn công cả nhóm. Xuất hiện với hình dạng một khối chất lỏng trong suốt, Spherimorph kháng lại các đòn tấn công vật lý (nếu không có kỹ năng Piecing) và dùng năng lượng đó để tụ sức cho các đòn phép thuật tiếp theo mà nó sử dụng, khó mà xác định được nó sẽ sử dụng phép thuật nào cho lượt đánh tiếp theo. Chiến thuật tốt nhất có lẽ là hãy cho một nhân vật có lượng HP cao để tấn công nó bằng đòn tấn công vật lý, rồi đợi cho nó đánh trả lại bằng một đòn tấn công phép thuật nào đó, sau đó dùng Lulu để tấn công nó bằng phép thuật ngược lại với phép mà nó vừa sử dụng. Sau khi bị một đòn phép thuật nào đó gây sát thương, nó sẽ sử dụng kĩ năng Element Shift, lúc này nó đã chuyển thuộc tính và nó sẽ yếu với một phép thuật khác, hấp thụ các phép thuật còn lại cũng như là đánh trả lại các đòn tấn công vật lý của bạn bằng một phép thuật khác. Khi đến lượt đánh, Spherimorph sẽ biến thành một cái cột lớn và giáng xuống một thành viên nào đó trong nhóm, đòn này gây ra sát thương cao và có thể Knock out mục tiêu mà nó đánh nếu mục tiêu máu ít. Sau trận đấu, Tidus sẽ nhận được viên Jecht Sphere đầu tiên và nhờ đó Auron sẽ học được Overdrive thứ hai của ông có tên là Shooting Star. Một phiên bản khác của con quái vật này, khó hơn và mạnh hơn rất nhiều là con Greater Sphere, có thể tìm nó trong Monster Arena. Nguồn Gốc Cái Tên Spherimorph là một từ ghép, được tạo nên bằng hai từ "sphere" và "morph". Sphere là từ có nguồn gốc từ tiếng Hy Lạp, được viết là "σφαίρα", đọc là "sphaira" - nó có nghĩa là "hình cầu, hình khối tròn", còn morph, là một từ cũng có nguồn gốc từ tiếng Hy Lạp, viết là "μορφή", và đọc là "morphee", nó có nghĩa là "hình thù". Cho nên, Spherimorph có nghĩa là "that, which has the shape of a sphere" - nó có hình dạng của một viên sphere. Kẻ Thù Liên Quan *Greater Sphere ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Amorphous Gel *Protean Gel